


Pretty in Pink

by servile_seraphic



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fanart (G/A rated), Fluff, Lipstick Kisses!, M/M, Makeup & Makeovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servile_seraphic/pseuds/servile_seraphic
Summary: Playing off ofthis scene from the NGE2 PS2 gamewhere Kaworu tells Shinji he wants to be a makeup artist!
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Personally i love makeup sooo much so this was inevitable ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ decided to draw a little too! :D

"Shinji-kun~." Shinji hears a kind, singsong voice call out his name in a whisper. He looks up from his book where he sits at a secluded table in one of NERV's large, open rooms. A few other members of the facility sit scattered about, consisting of a mostly silent Hyuga and Ibuki sipping drinks.

"Huh? Kaworu-kun?" Shinji mumbles when he finds Kaworu peeking at him from around a hallway corner with his usual smile on his pale face. Shinji closes the book and tilts his head and asks, deciding to whisper too, "What are you doing?" a smile of his own curving his lips. Why is Kaworu trying to be sneaky? And why is he hiding in the bathroom hallway? ...When did he even get there and for how long? So many questions.

He receives a shake of Kaworu's head 'no' and then he's being beckoned closer with a hand signal. Shinji makes an amused huff and lifts a brow, abandoning his book to stand from his seat and follow his lead. He spares a glance behind him to ensure no one catches on—how would he explain this strange situation anyway? Kaworu disappears around the corner and when Shinji walks up to the hallway he only sees the lone bathroom door. Kaworu must be inside, but what could possibly be so interesting in the bathroom that he would want to show him? Or maybe he has something personal to discuss? He follows on.

"What are you getting at-" he opens the door and steps in, to find Kaworu humming as he sets multi-colored tubes of lipstick on the expansive sink counter from a bag on the tiled floor. Speechless, his blue eyes sweep over the colorful and glimmering makeup and the other application instruments that already adorn the surface. He begins to sputter and quickly locks the door, side wondering if Kaworu bought makeup to use on him specifically. His heartbeat goes crazy, he wasn't prepared for _this!_ "K-Kaworu-kun..! Wait, b-but Asuka almost noticed the leftover mascara from last time! I-I don't know about this... she didn't give up easily."

Kaworu faces him once he's done setting things down and stops humming, and Shinji notices he had already applied his own makeup; a simple, perfect cat-eye with mascara. Oh no, he's extra charming! Shinji can already tell he's going to give into him. "But I've already picked out a color scheme for you. I'll make sure to remove every trace of makeup when I'm done today... please?" Kaworu's brows upturn and his face begs him to say yes far too well. Though, Shinji _did_ promise him last week that he'd continue to let Kaworu practice his makeup skills on him, and he didn't have anything better to do right now, so...

He sighs, his frown trembling and his cheeks turning a red hue from the sudden, compromising situation he's fallen into. "Okay, okay." he relents and walks up to the counter to hop up onto the ledge, taking a seat with his legs over the edge. "What did you have in mind?" it might be a little embarrassing, but Kaworu made him look wonderful last time, and he secretly admits he's more than a little excited.

The ashen-white haired boy hides a quiet victory giggle behind his hand before standing closer and putting his hands on Shinji's warm cheeks. He gently turns his face slightly to the left before the right to examine his features. Shinji looks down at his joyful expression and smiles, too—that joy is infectious! "Thank you for letting me do this Shinji-kun, it means a lot to me. Ah, this is going to be fun! Now, I mentioned some days ago that I wanted to go for something a little more romantic on you next time. So, I've come up with a combination I think would make you look more enticing... don't get me wrong, I find your bare face stunning as it is, but this will draw out your features very well."

He steps back and takes a small container of lotion. Shinji's eyes follow his movements all the while as his hands placed in his lap fidget from the shameless compliment.

"Alright, whatever you think is best. It's no problem, and... th-thank you." he closes his eyes as Kaworu applies the cleanser then moisturizer around his tan face before setting to a base of liquid foundation, then powdering on top.

"Hmm, can you puff your lips for me? I need to better see the figure of your cheeks to contour and highlight them accurately."

Shinji laughs nervously, "Okay, uhm," and he puckers his lips. "l-like this?" he barely contains himself. He must look so silly, but Kaworu just hums a confirmation and begins stroking a soft, poofy brush down each of his cheekbones, then shades along his jaw and under his chin. When he applies a gentle tickling to the sides of his nose Shinji snorts, eyes opening as he passively swats his hand away, "That's enough, it tickles!" his expression returns to a neutral smile.

Kaworu chuckles and withdraws the brush to set it down. "Sorry about that. Let's go for some blush—I remember you looked lovely in pink before. I'll use pink again."

"Mm." Shinji nods. He closes his eyes again and feels the other dust the blush powder to both sides of his uppermost cheeks, then he hears the click of what he can guess is Kaworu opening the eye-shadow.

"Keep your eyes closed~. I've decided on a sparkly, pastel pink base color with a bright red to contrast and draw out the hood of your eyes. What do you think?" Kaworu asks, but he's already swabbing Shinji's stilled eyelids with the makeup before he can answer. 

"Since you picked it, I'm sure anything will look good." Shinji offers, trying not to flinch under the gentle strokes. He hears Kaworu 'awhh' in thanks and if he weren't made to be permanently blushing Kaworu would have caught his actual, deeply blushing cheeks underneath the makeup.

Kaworu expertly blends the red into the pink at the crevices. "By the way, I want to try some new techniques, but don't worry, I won't be long. I'm just going to add some eyeliner this time, and pencil your brows a small bit. Nothing too dramatic..." Kaworu closes the eyeshadow case and Shinji bats his eyes open.

He furrows his brows at him, "Ah, you're not going to pluck them though, r-right? I don't know if I could hide _that_..."

Kaworu looks aghast. "Absolutely not! I would never make such a change to your face, Shinji-kun. Your natural brows are so beautiful." he traces his thumbs over them, affectionately smoothing them out which causes Shinji to make a quiet, cute noise in the back of his throat. "I'm only going to define their edges, no harm done." Kaworu affirms calmly, "Now, close your eyes again, and try not to budge. Eyeliner is very tricky, but, I think I've got the hang of it." he picks up the liquid liner pen. "Hold still~." he coos, and when Shinji closes his eyes he focuses on giving his lids delicate black wings. After he's made sure to not over-do his eyebrows afterwards, he applies some mascara before stepping back to admire his work. "Okay, open your eyes!"

Shinji does with an uncertain smile and blinks at him, watching Kaworu's smile turn into a big grin. The sight makes his heart flutter.

" _Oh_ , Shinji-kun, you're so very pretty! Now all that's left is some lipstick. Keep that smile," he says and grabs three different little tubes; a bright red lipstick, a bright pink lipstick, and a clear, sparkly tube of lip-gloss. Shinji parts his lips with a wider smile as Kaworu first glides the pink thoroughly and precisely across his lips then dabs the bright red at the corners of them and at the center of his bottom lip, blending the contrast out into a smooth transition. "Almost there," the warm finality of his tone has Shinji kicking his feet around some, awaiting the results. Once Kaworu carefully applies the flavorful lip-gloss, he hears him step back once more.

Then, "Hmm... you know what, I've got an idea. Stay there," Kaworu says and rustles among the equipment in the bag below the brunet. Shinji can't help but open his eyes, curious. He watches the other open a small bag of sparkles then take hold of a tiny, thin brush and a tube of pastel pink lipstick, this sparkly pink being a little more pale than the hue on his lips, matching his eyeshadow more.

"What are you going to use those for?" Shinji asks shyly.

Kaworu grins, "You'll see~." he begins humming a tune again and uncaps the lipstick to collect some of the coloring with the brush as if it were paint. He then brings the colored tip of it below the corner of Shinji's eye with a raised pinky, drawing some sort of shape at both sides of his face. Once he's done he sticks a crowning red, glimmering little gem on each mark he's made. Kaworu ceases his tune and sounds a content, short hum instead, finished.

Shinji smilingly makes an interested noise, maybe still a bit nervous, "So...?" he stares, enamored by Kaworu's tangible happiness and the red blush spreading on his face. Kaworu leans back and gazes into his eyes with his lidded crimson irises for a long moment, silent. Shinji swallows, "C-Can I look now?"

"Oh! Yes. Go ahead, I'm very proud of how this turned out, thank you for trusting me. Take a look," Kaworu lifts Shinji from under his arms off the counter like he's just a kitten then puts his hands on his shoulders, twirling him around to face the mirror. "Beautiful~, Shinji-kun. You take my breath away." he whispers while blushing red, looking into Shinji's wide-eyed reflection with blatant adoration.

"K-K-Kaworu-kun! That's... b-but I mean... ah, _wow~_ ," Shinji rapidly becomes distracted by himself and lightly traces a hand down his beautified cheek. His skin feels so soft now, like a girl! More than that, he nearly _looks_ like a girl! He feels the heat of a strong blush coming on and licks his sugary-scented lips. They're so defined and colorful, and taste like strawberry! He's a _little_ conflicted, but... he likes the work Kaworu did just for him. He really, really does!

Delighted at his reflection, he peers more into the mirror to fawn over the pink lil hearts Kaworu painted near his eyes and how the sparkles gleam inside them under the bright light above them. After a moment he looks at Kaworu through the mirror and turns away from it to face him. "Thank you, you did a fantastic job! Better than fantastic... you're a real makeup artist!" 

Shinji almost can't handle the look of total endearment and gratitude that Kaworu is giving him, his eyes appearing glossy, but he truly basks in it. The slightly taller boy seems as if he's about to say something, but he shakes his head instead and closes his eyes, then surprisingly, captures Shinji's lips in a sustained kiss. 

Shinji squeaks, shocked but he closes his eyes too and lets Kaworu's arms circle his waist and press themselves close together. When they part Kaworu pecks his lips again with a shorter kiss, then kisses his cheek as well. They look at each other and his voice is gentle and quiet, "W-Was that okay? You make me so happy, Shinji-kun. You're the sweetest." he smiles, squeezing him.

Shinji stares at his lipstick that Kaworu's lips gained from their kiss, and his mind goes haywire, his previous hot blush spreading up and down his body. He starts stuttering unintelligibly, but Kaworu chuckles and kisses him once more before stepping away and moving behind him to grab something from the bag. He pulls out... a camera?!

"So cute~. Do you mind if I take your photo? I've started a collection of my work with photographs and I'd love to add you in... it's okay if you say no. I have other reasons to remember this makeover too now, hehe." Kaworu smiles and sticks his tongue out a tiny bit. So cheeky! ...Shinji _might_ be head over heels.

Like he could ever say no. He regains some composure to answer him, still in the clouds from the (already sorely missed!) kisses so his voice comes out quicker and higher. "S-Sure... but I don't think I want you showing it to anyone, it's too embarrassing! Please?" 

"Thank you, and you have my word, I'll keep this all to myself. Okay, give me a smile!~" A flash later and Kaworu smirks, "Oh my. I might've left a pretty obvious lipstick kiss on your cheek... ah, no matter. ...I should make you a copy~." and that's when the bathroom door handle turns and proceeds to jiggle when the person behind it notices it's locked.

Both boy's eyes go wide and avert towards the door, then back at each other, and it's Kaworu's turn to giggle nervously for the day apparently. _Oh no!_ Next time Shinji will have Kaworu invite him over to his apartment for some privacy. But for now... _again, what a compromising situation!_

**Author's Note:**

> if i don't stop these hands i'mma end up writing them as lesbians soon pfft (〃^7^〃)  
> am american is the bathroom layout too different? pwease no judgey u_u (ffs why am i worried abt bathrooms rn XD)


End file.
